1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to floor coverings and accessories therefore and, more specifically, to a Rug Anti-slip Device.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been several attempts at solving the problem of holding mats or rugs in place atop a carpeted floor area. Dichtel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,402, for a “Carpet Mat Retainer Clip” discloses a metallic, spring-like clip that grasps the edge of the rug and holds that rug edge to the carpet.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,598,127 to J. G. Fleming discusses a “Corner Piece for Rugs” that is designed to prevent the corners of a rug from curling up when the rug is placed atop a polished floor surface, like a hardwood floor.
The “Automobile Mat and Securing Clip” device awarded U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,664 to Wong is a metallic pin that pins through the carpet surface. Cooperating sections of hook-and-loop fastener material on the top surface of the Wong clip and the bottom surface of the automobile mat releasibly attach to one another in order to hold the mat in its desired location.
U.S. Pat. No. 581,634 to I. N. Veal for a “Rug Fastener” is a two-piece pin/clip assembly that pins through the carpet and then clips to a device attached to the underside of the rug.
The “Carpet Fastener” of N. M. Harrison, U.S. Pat. No. 493,401 is, essentially, a specialized safety pin that pins through the rug and carpet and then attaches to itself (to safely protect the protruding pin tip).
Finally, the “Rug Anchor” of U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,765 to Fuzzell is a device having upwardly-turned teeth and downwardly-turned teeth on its respective top and bottom surfaces. The Fuzzell device is placed between the rug and carpet and the teeth engage both to keep the rug from moving.
While each of these devices may serve the purposes that their respective inventors sought to serve, that is to prevent movement of a rug, none seems to have achieved any real penetration into the market. It is believed that this is because they each suffer from one of the following problems: (1) too expensive to make; (2) difficult to install; (3) not durable enough for long-term installations; (4) none actually adds to the aesthetics of the rug or mat; or (5) safety issues related to their use.
The device of the present invention succeeds where these prior devices fail, and, as discussed herein, does not suffer from any of the itemized problems.